Sun Kingdom
The Sun Kingdom is ruled by the current King or Queen of the Sun; it's a Monarchy so it doesn't matter all that much if it's ruler is a king or a queen but it will always be a descendant of Apollo and his wife Liona. Like the Moon Kingdom, the Sun Kingdom has separate 'sub-kingdoms' within it which consist of each constellation kingdom, which is made up of the kingdoms on each Star in each constellation. Formation The formation of each kingdom are stories in and of themselves, but the Sun Kingdom itself was formed over the course of Apollo's lifetime and has grown a bit since. The first 12 kingdoms to join Apollo's kingdom were the Zodiac Kingdoms, which is why it's always the Zodiac Senshi who are the main guards of the Princess and the Zodiac Knights that are always the main guards of the Prince. General Landscape The Sun is basically a fairly small planet that makes up an actual kingdom; what people on earth see burning and call 'The Sun' is actually an artificial outer atmosphere designed to give heat to the surrounding planets as well as be used as a sort of first defense against attacks on the kingdom. They have a hidden sacred place, It's called the 'Temple of Apollo', and there is a flame that's been kept burning since the first king Apollo stepped down from his throne, he lit a torch to symbolize him passing the kingdom on to his daughter and they built a sort of like a hearth in the temple and used the torch to light it and it's been burning ever since. Each of the King's and Queen's who have been descendants of Apollo(Meaning the one who didn't marry in to become either King or Queen) have the task of personally making sure it's maintained and kept burning along with their other normal royal duties. The atmosphere creator was tied into the hearth at an early point to make sure that no one ever allowed it to go out. History/Founding Story In their early year's twins by the name of Artemis and Apollo were trained by the First King of Pluto Chronus who has a bit of an ego in Artemis' opinion. He taught them the important points of ruling because he had seen through the Time Mirror(A Pluto Relic that only reveals it's self when needed since Chronus merged with his Kingdom.) that they would one day found the two main Kingdom's and that the Kingdom's cooperation would be key in a future battle; something he didn't hare with them until later on in their lives and made them swear never to tell their Kingdoms because they would need to learn it for themselves. Every 200 years the 'Council of the First Royals' is held in Apollo's Temple in the Sun Kingdom. Sub-Kingdoms 1) Andromeda *Mirach *Alpheratz *Adhi *Almaak 2) Antlia *Iota *Eta *Eight other 3) Apus *Kapa *Seven other stars that the creator of the kingdoms can make. 4) Aquarius *Sadalmelik *Sadalsuud *Sadalachbia *Skat *Albali *Ancha *Situla 5) Aquila *Altair *Alshain *Tarazed *Two other stars that the creator of the kingdoms can make. 6) Ara *Twenty-Two star's that the creators of the kingdom can decide on the names for. 7) Aries *Nineteen stars that the creators can decide on the names for. 8) Auriga *Capella *Menkalinan *Haedi *Hoedus *Hassaleh 9) Boötes *Capella *Menkalinan *Haedi *Hoedus *Hassaleh *Three other stars that the creators of the kingdoms can decide on. 10) Caelum *Nine stars that the creators of the kingdoms can decide on. 11) Camelopardalis *Thirteen stars that the creators of the kingdoms can decide on. 12) Cancer *Acubens *Altarf *Borealis *Australis *Tegmen 13) Canes Venatici 14) Canis Major 15) Canis Minor 16) Capricornus 17) Carina 18) Cassiopeia 19) Centaurus 20) Cepheus 20) Cetus 21) Chamaeleon 22) Circinus 23) Columba 24) Coma Berenices 25) Corona Austrina 26) Corona Borealis 27) Corvus 28) Crater 29) Crux 30) Cygnus 31) Delphinus 32) Dorado 33) Draco 34) Equuleus 35) Eridanus 36) Fornax 37) Gemini 38) Grus 39) Hercules 40) Horologium 41) Hydra 42) Hydrus 43) Indus 44) Lacerta 45) Leo 46) Leo Minor 47) Lepus 48) Libra 49) Lupus 50) Lynx 51) Lyra 52) Mensa 53) Microscopium 54) Monoceros 55) Musca 56) Norma 57) Octans 58) Ophiuchus 59) Orion 60) Pavo 61) Pegasus 62) Perseus 63) Phoenix 64) Pictor 65) Pisces 66) Piscis Austrinus 67) Puppis 68) Pyxis 69) Reticulum 70) Sagitta 71) Sagittarius 72) Scorpius 73) Sculptor 74) Scutum 75) Serpens 76) Sextans 77) Taurus 78) Telescopium 79) Triangulum 80) Triangulum Australe 81) Tucana 82) Ursa Major 83) Ursa Minor 84) Vela 85) Virgo 86) Volans 87) Vulpecula